


Punishment

by imera



Category: Ben-Hur (1959)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Drusus knew the news about Judah's mother and sister would not end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbayat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/gifts).



Drusus knew that Messala wouldn't be happy about the news of Judah’s mother and sister. He knew knew that Messala would want to punish him, even though he wasn’t responsible for their sickness. He knew, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He watched Messala as he sat in his chair, staring at the hilt of the dagger Judah gifted him. Messala didn’t say anything for a long time, but Drusus knew better than to interrupt him.

When Messala lay the knife on the table Drusus swallowed hard, the next thing he would do would hint to the punishment he would receive. Messala didn’t shout, or slam his hand against the desk, instead he watched Drusus, his eyes so intense they made Drusus feel like a child who had shamed his father.

Slowly Messala rose calmly and moved around the table to where Drusus stood.

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly. Drusus knew that even if he said it wasn’t his fault he would still be punished.

He waited, his worries increasing for every moment that passed.

“Kneel,” Messala’s cold voice commanded.

Drusus knew exactly what he had in mind and kneeled in front of Messala. It was one of the more pleasant punishments, one that he didn’t mind if he should be honest.

As soon as Messala spread his legs Drusus reached under his tunic, his fingers untangled the layers beneath until he found the cock. He didn’t wait before opening his mouth to swallow soft cock, knowing it would harden soon. He was right, the flesh hardened quickly as his lips wrapped around the base, as his tongue licked the length, and as he moaned softly.

Messala surprised Drusus a few moments later by grabbing his hair, pulling his head backwards until the hard cock fell out of Drusus’ mouth.

“You like this, don’t you?” Messala asked.

“Ye- ah, yes,” Drusus moaned, flinching slightly as Messala pulled his hair hard.

“You’re a filthy and pathetic animal, do you know that?”

“Yes,” Drusus admitted.

Messala grabbed his hard cock and slapped Drusus’ face with the hardened length. “Pathetic,” Messala growled before spitting on Drusus’ face. It was tempting to wipe away the spit that landed on his cheek, which slowly made its way down his face, but Drusus knew it wouldn’t be appreciated. Instead he was good and let Messala slap his face a few more times before he forced his cock deep into Drusus’ mouth, holding him still until Drusus started choking. Only when he was pleased with Drusus’ struggles did he move again, letting him breath a few moments before fucking him, pushing his cock so deep into his mouth that Drusus started choking again. He lost count of how many times Messala fucked his mouth before he pulled out and ordered him to turn against the desk.

Normally Messala would fuck only one part of him, clearly he was far more affected by the whole Judah issue than Drusus first thought he was.

Drusus unfastened his loincloth and waited patiently, wondering if Messala would find some oil. There was no oil, instead Messala covered his cock with spit before he forced it into Drusus’ unprepared hole. Drusus’ upper body instantly dropped on top of the desk as the pain shot through his body, gasping for air as he knocked several scrolls off the desk.

“Do you like it?” Messala asked. Drusus was still trying to catch his breath so he didn’t answer at once. “Tell me you pathetic excuse of a man, do you like it?”

He opened his mouth to say yes, but something else left his lips. “It hurts,” he admitted.

“I don’t care,” Messala said before fucking him harder, slamming his cock deep inside of Drusus.

At first it hurt so much Drusus feared all he would feel was the pain, but as Messala continued to fuck him the pain gradually decreased and Drusus began to feel something similar to pleasure. It still hurt but amongst the pain moans there were pleasure moans.

Messala’s hands moved to Drusus’ shoulders, pulling him up. Drusus believed Messala only wanted to hold him there, but suddenly the hands moved to his throat, squeezing. He panicked and reached for the hands, only to be told to let go. Not wanting to anger Messala more Drusus did as ordered, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing.

He was never choking for long, Messala might be angry but he wasn’t blinded by rage. To Drusus’ surprise he found that he enjoyed being choked, so much that he completely forgot about the pain in his body and asked to be choked harder.

“I’ll give you more,” Messala growled as he shifted slightly and fucked him harder while squeezing his throat longer.

Drusus was the first to come, which surprised him as he’d never come before Messala, and neither had he pleasured himself, as he often needed to do.

“Do you enjoy being choked while I fuck you?”

“Mmmhm,” Drusus replied while he was enjoying his orgasm.

Messala continued to fuck his ass until he came as well, deep inside of Drusus who was struggling to stand on his legs after the intensity of his own orgasm.

When Messala had come he pulled back and dressed himself before telling Drusus he could return to his headquarters to clean himself if he wanted to.

“No, that won’t be necessary.”

Drusus didn’t want to get cleaned, not until later at least. He wanted to feel Messala’s seed between his cheeks a little longer, he wanted to be reminded of the intense orgasm, of the choking which made him come harder than he’d ever come before. He hoped the next time Messala would fuck him there would also be choking.


End file.
